Talia and Kyle Sitting In a Tree/Transcript
Remember, the Crystal Whisper Spell can tame any wild creature, no matter how big or small. *(PURRING) *(GIGGLES) *But they must be whispered into the ear of the creature. *What if it doesn't have any ears? *TALIA: Focus! *Oh! Mmm-hmm. *The hard part is getting close enough without getting obliterated. For the record, if it doesn't have ears, you probably shouldn't use this spell. *(GIGGLES) *Crystaferocis! *Ooh, nice work, Talia. *(GIGGLING) Am I late? *I'm so excited! I love this spell! *(GROWLING) *(GASPS) *Not loving it! *(GROWLS) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPS) *Amaru, I need your wings! *I like the way she thinks! *IRIS: Whoa! *(BOTH GASP) *Iris! Are you okay? *(BOTH GASP) *(GROWLING) *Ah! *It's a lot harder than it seems to stay on his back and recite. *True. Let's break it down to make it more manageable. *Did you say "break," as in smoothie break? *I sure could use a smoothie! *(SIGHS) No, no, no. We don't have time for a smoothie break. *(SLURPING) *Bottoms up! *(GIGGLING) *(BELL CHIMES) *Huh? *Oh, hi, everyone. *This is Kyle. *(CHUCKLES) *He's new in town. *Uh... *I've been showing him around, spent all day with him, we're practically dating. *(GASPS AND HUFFS) *Ugh. Come on, Kyle! *(GIRLS EXCLAIM) *(SCOFFS) *(WHISPERING) *(IRIS AND AURIANA GIGGLE) *Ugh! *Uh, hey! *Look, your mother asked me to show you around, I did, the least you can do is make Nathaniel jealous! *Someone has a boyfriend. *Kyle likes you. *(SCOFFS) Please! *I don't have time for boys. We have a concert to give and a planet to save. *You guys are saving the planet? *(CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) *Heh. Yep, you know, conserve, recycle, save the planet! *Huh? *Huh? *AURIANA: Wow, Talia, you must've had the super energy boost! *Slow down. *Hey, wait up! *(GROWLS SOFTLY) *So Nathaniel said you girls have a band? *(GRUNTS) *Yep. Sure do. *Talia's really the one who got us together. *(GRUNTS) *If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have even met. *You should hear her play! *I'd love to! Can I watch a rehearsal? *Totally! *Of course! *Not! *Uh... *Absolutely nobody can watch us rehearse! *(GASPING) *(CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Well, see you around. *(CHUCKLES) *Is it me, or are they kinda weird? In a good way. *Totally weird, totally good. *(SNICKERING) *I don't think you're having enough fun on Earth. *I'm not here to have fun. *Oh, come on! *Let me repay you for teaching me the Crystal Whisper Spell by teaching you how to act with boys. *Huh? *Absolutely not! One, you still haven't perfected the spell. Two, I know how to handle boys. And three, I'm sure Mephisto and Praxina are behind this. *Oh, you're too careful for your own good, Talia. *Really? I already almost let Nathaniel know our true mission. *An honest mistake. It happens. *Not to me! I must focus my mind entirely on our mission. *I don't have time for boys. *(SIGHS) *♪ You tell me I'm out of sight *♪ You give me butterflies *♪ I'm hanging... ♪ *(MOBILE VIBRATING) *It's Kyle! *Don't answer it! *Hi, Kyle! *I'm not here. *AURIANA: Sure, she's right here! *(GROANS) *Uh, hello? *KYLE: Hi, Talia. *I was wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me? *No, thank you. My schedule is quite full with our upcoming concert. *Uh, well, how about after the concert? *Still busy. Studying. *One can never study too much, you know. *Now, if you'll excuse me, we have some shopping to do. *(BEEPS) *Who gave him this number, Auriana? *BOTH: Uh... *Hey, Talia! *(GASPS) *Huh? *(GIGGLES) *♪ Talia and Kyle sitting in a tree ♪ *BOTH: (SINGSONG) Hi, Kyle. *Hi, Iris, Auriana. *Wow, you look really pretty today, Talia. *Your eyes sparkle like luminescent crystals. *(GASPS) *(GIGGLING) *They're really just eyes. *So, I got you something. *Huh? *This is highly inappropriate. We don't even know each other. *(GIGGLES) Open it! *(GASPS) *It's a book light! *So you can study anywhere, anytime! *That's so thoughtful! *Isn't that thoughtful? *So thoughtful! *Yes, well, thank you, Kyle. *Mmm. *Boy, Talia's hard to melt. *PRAXINA: Hmm. See, told you! Talia's completely distracted by this boy. My plan is foolproof. *(EVIL LAUGHTER) *Poor Kyle. *How much rejection can one guy take and keep coming back? *(LAUGHS) Maybe Talia's right. Kyle must be one of Mephisto and Praxina's pawns. *(LAUGHS) He did say her eyes were like luminescent crystals! *Coincidence? *(GASPS) *(BOTH GASP) *Maybe not. *We need to keep him away. *Talia doesn't even like him. *One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. *One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. *NATHANIEL: Uh, don't mind us. We won't be here long. *I just wanted to bring you a sports drink for rehearsal, Talia. *Hmm. *Oh, thank you, Kyle. *(SNIFFING) *(GASPS) Ugh! *AURIANA: Hmm? *(BOTH GASP) *(GASPS) *(CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) *(WHISPERS) It's for your own good. *Well, I guess we'll let you get back to rehearsal. *Since you're here, you might as well stay. *(BOTH GASP) *Oh, awesome! *(UPBEAT MUSIC STARTS PLAYING) *Be ready for anything. *Mmm-hmm. *(GASPS) *What are you doing? *(CHUCKLES) *Nothing. Dancing. *Look who I found. *I think he wants a better view of the show. *Focus, Auriana, please. Now let's try it again. *(UPBEAT MUSIC CONTINUES) *Freeze right there! *(AMARU SCREAMS) *(SIGHS) No, no, no! *There's no scepter or ribbon or "freeze right there" in this choreography! *Uh, we best be heading out. See you girls later. *(SCOFFS) I'm going to get music sheets that aren't green! *Ooh. Talia seems upset. More than usual, I mean. *(DOOR OPENS) *BOTH: Huh? *Hi. I came to watch practice. *(BOTH GASP) *Huh? Mmm... *Are you serious? *Rehearsal's over! *Mmm. All right. *Something's definitely not right with Kyle. *BOTH: Hmm. *Huh? *(BOTH GASP) *I knew it! *Really? *I never would've pegged Praxina as a smoothie kind of girl. *No! Kyle's evil! Why else would he meet with those two? *(GASPS) *(GROWLS) *(LOUD GASP) *He's not even a real boy! *Talia was right all along. *It's a good thing she doesn't like him. *Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? *(GIGGLES) *(GROWLING) *Huh? *All we have to do now is unleash him on the princesses! *Hey, what do you think, should we confront them now or get Talia first? *AURIANA: Let's get them now! *(ALL COUGHING) *So, do you wanna tell Talia or should I? *(SIGHS) *(GASPS) *Oh, I didn't know you were home. *I was just leaving these to wish you luck at your gig tonight. *How did you know I love Earth's flowers? *Hmm? *(CHUCKLES) Lucky guess? *You know, there's a garden full of them at the park, if you want to go on that picnic. *Uh, I'll think about it. *Awesome! *(SNIFFS AND SIGHS) *Talia, good news. *Just like you suspected, Kyle's not a cute new boy in town. *Huh? *He's a Shapeshifter courtesy of Mephisto and Praxina! *Nice flowers, where'd they come from? *Hmm. *Hmm. She's usually much happier knowing she's right. *PRAXINA: When we saw how much Kyle liked Talia, we sent a Shapeshifter to take his place. *GRAMORR: To do what, exactly? *Break her heart! *Mmm. *She'll be so sad, her energy will be depleted and the girls won't be strong anymore. *So you've captured the real Kyle? *Yes. *Wait, I want to change my answer. *No. Ow! *(CHUCKLES) *It's under control. *The princesses' time is running out. *(GASPING) *Oh, no! Someone's in… Wait, that's weird. *I sense that Kyle's in danger but how can that be when he's evil? *Maybe he's in danger of being good. *Maybe he's in danger of being turned into a... *Let's just save that for special occasions. *We need to find out what this is about before we go on. *Agreed. *Crystalocatum! *Look, it's Kyle! *Why would Kyle be frozen in black crystal if he's also a monster? *(GASPS) Because there are two Kyles. *The real one and the monster! *(WHINES) *You didn't really think Kyle liked you, did you? *Don't listen to her! *Show her how you really feel about her, Kyle. *Hmm. *(ROARS) *Is it me, or does he look a little bigger this time? *Auriana, Princess of Volta! *Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *(CHUCKLES) *BOTH: Talia! *(GASPS) *Talia, Princess of Xeris! *(GROWLS) *(GROWLS) *(GASPS) Hmm! *(ALL GASP) *He's fast! *A lot faster than your boyfriend. *Oh, that's right, he's not your boyfriend. *You were fooled, by me, into thinking he liked you! *Distracted, much? *(GROANS) *(ALL SCREAMING) *Oh, right. That thing. *Help Talia, I'll take care of him. *(LAUGHS) *(GRUNTING) *(GROWLS) *Amaru! Let's fly! *(CRYSTALS SHATTERING) *(BOTH PANTING) *PRAXINA: Aw, did you really think you were going on a picnic? *(GASPS) *Don't let her get to you, Talia! *Whoa, whoa, whoa... *(GASPING) *(WHISPERS) Crystasedare Intra. *(GROWLS) *(GIGGLES) *(SCREAMS) What have you done? You ruined my precious monster! *(GRUNTS) *Huh? *(BOTH SCREAMING) *Never unexpected, always disappointing. *TALIA: Xeris! *AURIANA: Volta! *IRIS: Ephedia! *ALL: Crystal Luxtra. *(ALL LAUGHING) *I can't believe I fell for Praxina's tricks. *Crystal Solvenda! *(EXHALES) *(TALIA AND IRIS GASP) *(GIGGLES) *(SIGHS) *(ALL EXCLAIM) * Did I miss anything? *Whoa. *I just had the weirdest dream. *ANNOUNCER: This is LoliRock! (MUSIC PLAYING) *(CHEERING) *(WHOOPING) *playing *Hey, Talia, what're you writing about in your Scroll of Thoughts? *Only that we're so proud of you for being such a good student and defeating that evil Minotaur. *(DOORBELL RINGS) * AUNT ELLEN: Talia, dear, there's someone here to see you. *(BOTH GIGGLE) *We should totally grab a smoothie to celebrate Talia's first Earth date. *That rocks! *And we can say hi to Nathaniel while we're there. *Oh, I hadn't thought of that. *(BOTH GIGGLE) ---- THE END ---- More coming soon... Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts